This is a proposal for a preventive community program for families with problem drinkers. It is based on the belief that a problem drinker is a symptom of dysfunctional family relationships transmitted from one generation to another. This program proposes to treat the drinking problem within the context of these family relationships with the expectation that this will produce change in the present family system and lessen the degree of vulnerability to alcoholism in the next generation. The educational, self-help, self-study orientation of the program will be expedited in multiple-family groups which will serve two functions: 1) they will provide a supportive setting for dealing with conflictual family relationships that impinge on the drinking problem; and 2) they will train a corps of families who will lead similar groups. The training aspects of the program are local and national in scope, involving staff members of CFL, a corps of local families, and mental health workers and paraprofessionals throughout the country. 6 family therapy trainees from CFL seminars in each of 3 years will be recruited for leading and co-leading community family groups. In the 3rd year 6 families from the 1st year's community groups will be selected to lead other community family groups under supervision of CFL family therapists. A self-supporting national training program for a broad spectrum of mental health workers will open in the 3rd year.